In Alphabetical Order
by xNewWaveBossanova
Summary: A sort of SE Abc with short drabbles about all characters. T-rated for the B chapter *coughBlaircough*


**In Alphabetical Order**

**A/N Random drabbles I sum up in an ABC like story. Every chapter has about 4 drabbles and that means if I make the whole ABC complete, there will be 104 small drabbles about all SE characters! I hope you enjoy it!**

**A**

**Angel:**

Maka finally made Soul into a Death Scythe and she was proud on herself for doing that. She did it, just like her mom. She walked through the long hallways and noticed everyone was looking at her. Maka's eyes began to sparkle and she walked outside. Today she would learn to use Soul as a broom. Kim and Marie where already outside waiting for her to arrive

"Oi, Maka-chan. Where have you been?" Soul said

"I talked a while to my fans" Maka said confident while trying to make Soul jealous. Soul grinned and grabbed his bag.

"Look at the fan mail I got" He said and Maka's mouth fell wide open

"Wha- What the hell!" Maka said while looking at Soul

"I've more fans than you ever will get my angel" Soul winked and Maka blushed

"You sound like my dad already" They both giggled and heard the voice of Marie

"Are you ready, Maka?" Marie said

"Yes! I'm gonna be an Angel!

**Almighty**

Today day of the Entrance Ceremony a young boy was standing on the roof. Today Black*Star was standing on Shibusen's roof for his first time. Today he should find a weapon and make it into a Death Scythe. He was a god after all, he thought. A whole crowd was watching his appearance on the roof and listened to his speech, not for a very long time.

"HYAHAHAHA I'm Black*Star! I'll surpass the gods, No, I've already started to! Don't look so dispirited commoners! I'm just too cool!" Some people began to complain and the crowd grew thinner.

"Sky above, sky below, I alone stand almighty! A halo of light shall shine around me tomorrow!"

The crowd became thinner and thinner till there was no one left, except one single person. She clapped and smiled. Black*Star's face turned surprised and he jumped down. He stared at the girl in front of him.

"Ah looks like you're the only one who recognizes my talent, I'll remember you! What's your name?" Black*Star asked happy

"I'm Tsubaki a weapon" The girl smiled again

"Black*Star a meister"

**Attractive**

"Scythe boy! Give Blair a hug!" Blair pulled her hands out in the direction of Soul. When she reached him she pressed him with his face into her boobs.

"Blair's bored, play with me!" Blair began to hug Soul tighter but Soul had already died of a nose bleed. Maka, who was sitting in another room, listened to all the sounds coming from Soul's room. She broke her pencil in two when the sound became louder. Maka tried to relax and walked out of her room, also Soul came out of his room with his nose still red from the nose bleed.

"Maka wait!" Soul said almost fainting

"Why should I? I'm far not so attractive as Blair, so why should you want to be with me?" Maka hissed and walked to the dinner table opening her books again and studied further.

**Asymmetry**

"Arg! That painting moved again! I can't stand it when that painting is moved!" Death the Kid was measuring the moved several inches.

"Again, 1.235 inch! It's unbelievable that such a horrible thing can happen!" Kid moved his painting again and again. Finally it hung right.

"Ow, I see you're finally finished" Liz said entering the room but Kid pulled her back.

"If you're standing in my room, you'll ruin the symmetry. Get Patty or get out of my room" Kid pulled Liz outside and starred at the painting again.

"I need to pull it some degree to the right, no to much. Some to the left, nah too much." Kid looked puzzled and Liz face palmed. Patty also entered the room.

"HEY KID, WHAT'CHA DOIN!" Patty yelled and the painting slipped out of Kid's hand. Kid looked at the broken painting on the ground and almost began to cry.

"The symmetry! The symmetry!" Kid punched the ground with his fist again and cried how fat and filthy he was.

"Patty, let's leave Kid alone for a while." Liz pulled her little sister out of the door and closed it. Even on the hall was heard Kid's complain about the symmetry of his room and himself.

"I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!"


End file.
